Olive Garden 2 with Joel Kim Booster
"Olive Garden 2 with Joel Kim Booster" is Episode 152 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Joel Kim Booster. "Olive Garden 2 with Joel Kim Booster" was released on May 3, 2018. Synopsis The 'boys welcome actor and comedian Joel Kim Booster (Conan, The Week Of) to discuss midwest eats, how to get fired from service jobs, and to review the Italian-American chain he worked at as a server for two years: Olive Garden. Some day-old pasta gets taste tested in another edition of The Leftovers. Nick's intro In 1866, Cadwallader Washburn opened the Minneapolis Milling Company to compete with another local miller named C.A. Pillsbury. Washburn and Pillsbury merged businesses just three years later, and though Pillsbury's name endures, it was Washburn's savvy that powered the company, leading to a succession of mergers, acquisitions, and engineering innovations that made Minneapolis into the flour capital of the country. In 1928, Washburn's company converged with four other mills to form General Mills, a massive conglomerate that even today is a titan of the food industry. Over the decades, General Mills generalized its business beyond mills, launching the iconic Betty Crocker brand, expanding into the toy industry with the creation of Play-Doh, and even dabbling in military hardware, developing submarines and high-altitude balloons in conjunction with the Navy. In 1970, GM added another new source, restaurants - acquiring an upstart seafood chain known as Red Lobster. The shellfish-concept's success led to General Mills establishing a separate restaurant division, which would later become known as Darden, and in 1982, General Mills launched an Italian-American restaurant in Orlando, Florida. Calculated from day one to be a nationwide brand with mainstream appeal, it was a quick hit, becoming the fasted-growing sit-down chain of the decade. Other than pizza, Italian food was uncommon in those swaths of the U.S. without sizable Italian-American populations, so GM's admittedly generic take began many American's entry point to the cuisine. The restaurant's value-oriented marketing was reflected in its original slogan "good times, great salad," referencing its still-signature all-you-can-eat salad, soup, and breadsticks. Though today its slogan has shifted away from gluttony. First with "when you're here, you're family," and now "we're all family here" - a welcoming greeting from an eatery coldly conceived as a profit center by one of the most powerful food conglomerates on Earth. This week on Doughboys, we return to Olive Garden. Fork rating For the record, on their first trip to Olive Garden (episode 51 with Christine Nangle), Nick rated it 2.5 forks and Mitch gave it 1.5 forks. This trip seemed to go somewhat better. The Leftovers In The Leftovers, they taste test a fast food item that has been left in the fridge overnight. Carrying over from the Olive Garden review, in this episode, they brought home some Spaghetti with Meat Sauce. The rating is either they leave it behind on Earth, or you take it up to Heaven. They all liked the cold spaghetti, and it gets to go up to Heaven. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #TheScaryMoviesDoOrDoNotHoldUp #PinchedEdgePastaTerm #GrabandGo #DumDumSmarts The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)